El Sello de Orochimaru
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: El Sello de Orochimaru es la mafia más temida y sus jefes, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha son unos de los delincuentes más temidos, pero un día los caminos de Sasuke y Hinata Hyuga la hija de la compañía de policía más importante de todo Japón se cruzan...LEER PARA SABER.
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

POV SASUKE:

Estaba en un bar, ahogando mis penas en el alcohol que me servían, mientras yo contemplaba el vaso de ron con la mirada vacía. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y mi hermano y yo somos los jefes de la mafia más temida de toda la ciudad, nos hacemos llamar el sello de Orochimaru. Todos nuestros miembros llevan un tatuaje en el cuello y de ahí viene el nombre, yo no escogí esa vida, pero no me dejaba elección alguna. Mi hermano y yo éramos huérfanos y no teníamos donde ir, éramos unos críos teníamos hambre y no teníamos ha nadie excepto el uno al otro. Un día paseando por la entramos ha una tienda, yo tenía 7 años e Itachi tenía 12 años, habíamos ido ha hacer la compra pero de repente se acercó ha nosotros un hobre de piel pálida, cbello oscuro y largo, ojos dorados y de aspecto siniestro.

-Hola chicos.-Nos saludó con su sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó mi hermano Itachi, siempre me estaba protegiendo.

-Yo soy Orochimaru, ¿y vosotros?-Nos preguntó pero en ese momento sentimos que nuestro corazón se paralizaba, habíamos oído hablar de el sello de Orochimaru, y él era nuestro antiguo jefe.

-Yo soy Itachi Uchiha y este es mi hermano Sasuke.-Dijo Itachi con miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Y vuestros padres?-Nos preguntó.

-Muertos.-Respondió Itachi con dolor en sus ojos, pero en ese momento pude ver que Orochimaru sonreía.

-Decirme niños, ¿os interesaría que os diera un trabajo?-Nos preguntó.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-Le preguntó mi hermano Itachi.

-Creo que ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.-Dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa. Y mi hermano y yo nos miramos mutuamente con duda pero no teníamos nada que hacer, no teníamos a donde ir, ni a donde volver, no teníamos otro remedio más que aceptar.

-Está bien.-Dijo finalmente mi hermano con mirada seria.

-Muy bien, entonces acompañarme.-Dijo Orochimaru y fuimos ha una mansión enorme, era la mansión mas grande que habíamos visto nunca, pero entonces fuimos ha una habitación donde había una cama y yo, a causa de mi inocencia no entendía nada pero el rostro de Itachi se puso blanco.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije sin entender nada.

-Itachi, tu ya lo entiendes, antes de trabajar para mí uno de vosotros se quedará ha solas conmigo, ¿quién va ha ser?-Nos preguntó con una macabra sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refiere Itachi?-Le pregunté ha mi hermano y él me miró con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sasuke…quiero que salgas fuera y no entres hasta que yo salga, ¿entendido?-Me preguntó Itachi y yo asentí y salí fuera de la habitación, ese día nunca se me olvidaría, oía gritos de mi hermano y pude oír que mi hermano lloraba y que Orochimaro se reía. Más tarde, salió Orochimaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción y yo le miraba con miedo y él se detuvo y me miró, mientras en sus labios se formaba una media sonrisa.

-Tu hermano está dentro de la habitació, Sasuke.-Me dijo y yo fui corriendo ha la habitación y me encontré ha mi hermano desnudo cubierto con una manta y estaba llorando.

-Itachi, ¿qué ha pasado?-Le pregunté y él me miró con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas y me abrazó.

-Sasuke…he hecho lo mejor para los dos, ahora no correremos peligro.-Me dijo y yo no entendía nada pero sin saber porque empecé ha llorar.

-Todavía queda una cosa que hacer antes de que os convirtáis en miembros.-Nos dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Itachi.

-Vístete y seguirme.-Nos dijo e Iy¡tachi se vistió y lo seguimos ha una sala donde había un hombre con el cabello blanco y gafas.

-Kaburo, estos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, los nuevos miembros.-Dijo Orochimaru.

-Hola, chicos.-Nos dijo.

-Kabuto, hazle los tatuajes.-Le dijo Orochimaru ha Kabuto.

-¿Qué tatuajes?-Le preguntó Itachi.

-Si queréis pertenecer ha la banda tenéis que haceros unos tatuajes en el cuello,.-Nos explicó.

-Lo haré yo, pero Sasuke no puede, él es todavía un niño.-Le dijo Itachi.

-Itachi si quieres que Sasuke pertenezca ha la banda y esté ha salvo va ha tener que hacerse el tatuaje.-Le dijo Orochimaru e Itachi lo meditó durante unos instantes.

-Está bien.-Dijo Itachi.

-Muy bien, ¿quién empezará?-Le preguntó Kabuto.

-Empezaré yo.-Dijo Itachi.

-Muy bien, ven Itachi te lo haré yo.-Dijo Kabuto mientras sacaba de un maletón unas agujas e Itachi se sentó en una silla y le mandaron morder un pañuelo y empezaron ha hacerle un tatuaje en el cuello, y al acabar ví un extraño tatuaje en el cuello de mi hermano.

- Te toca ha ti Sasuke.-Dijo Kabuto y yo con miedo me senté en la silla y mordí el pañuelo para evitar gritar y al acabar lloré del dolor.

-Enhorabuena chicos, ya sois oficialmente miembros de el sello de Orochimaru.-Nos dijo y yo miré ha mi hermano y él sin mirarme me cogió de la mano y desde ese momento dejamos de ser niños.

9 años más tarde, ya había nuevos integrantes en el grupo, que como nosotros, no tenía ha donde ir. Un día, estábamos mi hermano Itachi y yo hablando con Orochimaru.

-Chicos, vosotros sabéis que lleváis aquí desde que érais unos mocosos.-Nos dijo.-Y por eso quiero deciros que cuando me muera quiero que vosotros seáis los nuevos jefes de la mafia.-Nos dijo y estábamos sorprendidos e Itachi y yo nos miramos y sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Cuando era de noche fuimos ha la cama de Orochimaru donde lo encontramos dormido y entonces con unos guantes para no dejar rastro cogí una almohada y asfixié ha Orochimaru y él se movía para intentar liberarse pero Itachi le sujetó las piernas y brazos y con unos guantas para no dejar rastro y así Orochimaru murió.

La gente se enteró ha la mañana siguiente y al hacerle la autopsia pensaron que fue de causas naturales así que nos nombraron jefes de la mafia y aunque la gente sospechara de nosotros nadie podría demostrar nada y nadie pediría que volvieran ha investigar el caso, dado que todos odiaban ha Orochimaru, y así fuimos los jefes de la mafia, el sello de Orochimaru.

Mi hermano y yo hemos sido jefes durante 7 años y cada vez que acababa de hacer un trabajo me iba al bar.

-¿Un día duro?-Me preguntó el camarero y dueño del bar Suigetsu Hozuki.

-Lo mismo de siempre.-Le contesté y de repente sonó mi móvil y era Itachi quien me llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-Le pregunté.

-Sasuke necesito que te ocupes de un trabajo.-Dijo Itachi.

-¿En qué consiste el trabajo?-Le pregunté.

-Necesito que te encargues de la hija del jefe de policía más importante de todo Japón su nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

CONTINUARÁ…

Si os ha gustado la historia comentar por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

POV HINATA:

Acababa de salir del instituto, y llovía ha cántaros, y por eso di gracias ha tener un paraguas mientras contemplaba como en el suelo caían gotas de lluvia e iba caminando con mi uniforme. Mi nombre es Hinta Hyuga, tengo 16 años y soy la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, el jefe de policía más importante de Japón, pero para él no he sido más que una desgracia, ya que no se me da tan bien las asignaturas como mi hermana menor Hanabi, ya que lo mío era el dibujo, la música y el canto, pero para mi padre eso no era suficiente. Decía que ojalá fuera tan buena como mi hermana y que ojalá no perdiera el tiempo pensando en tonterías. Ha mí no me parecían tonterías pero para mi padre no era más que una molestia y eso me dolía. Aunque no lo dijera, me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre y yo no sabía por qué, ya que mi madre murió de cáncer y yo me quedé destrozada, para mí el mundo perdió su color, ella era la única que me defendía y le parecía que valía para algo y siempre me defendía cuando mi padre me reñía. Para mí mi madre era como mi ángel, pero ya no está y nunca podría recuperarla.

Caminaba hacia mi casa como siempre pero esta vez sentía que alguien me seguí así que me di la velta pero no había nadie pero por si acaso caminaría más rápido y sentí las pisadas de alguien detrás de mi así que aumenté la velocidad pero las pisadas estaban más cercas así que corrí y me fui hacia una calle oscura donde no podía encontrarme y respiré aliviada, pero entonces sentí como alguien me daba un golpe en el cuello y me dejó inconsciente.

Me desperté en una habitación, yo estaba encima de una cama y al levantarme para abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada pero de repente oía unas voces.

-Lo has hecho bien Sasuke.-Dijo la voz de un hombre, pero al oír el nombre de Sasuke me temí lo peor, conocía la mafia de El Sello de Orochimaru y el nombre de Sasuke era el nombre de uno de los jefes de la banda pero tenía que estar segura de que se trataba de esa mafia quien me había secuestrado.

-No hace falta que me lo digas Itachi.-Le dijo, y ahora sí que no había dda, Itachi era el nombre del otro jefe de la banda, ellos eran los hermanos Uchihas, los jefes de la mafia más temida de todo el país y sentía cómo mi corazón latía fuertemente.

Tranquila Hinata.-Pensé.-Todo saldrá bien, ellos te han secuestrado por dinero, mi padre se lo dará yo saldré y olvidaré este mal episodio.-Pensé mientras respiraba hondo, pero de repente las voces siguieron hablando.

-¿Qué se pretenden Sasuke e Itachi secuestrando ha la hija de los Hyuga?-Dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Creo que su padre tenía pruebas sobre que la muerte de Orochimaru fue un asesinato y además Itachi y Sasuke quieren vengarse así que no creo que la chica Hyuga viva, Ino.-Dijo otra mujer, y la verdad es que había oído hablar de que Orochimaru fue el anterior jefe y fundador de El Sello de Orochimaru y además de que mi padre había matado ha uno de los compañeros y mejor amigo de Sasuke.

-La verdad es que prefiero de jefes ha Itachi y Sasuke antes que ese psicópata de Orochimaru, ¿no crees Konan?-Le preguntó Ino.

-Sí la verdad es que tienes razón.-Dijo Konan.

Me quedé paralizada, ya lo tenía claro, iba ha morir. No tenía mucho tiempo, ellos no querían dinero, ellos quieren mi muerte, ahora lo sabía, pero ba ha echar de menos ha mi mejor amiga, Sakura. Ella era la primera persona que me defendía, pero lo malo era que iba ha otra clase. También echaría de menos ha mi hermana Hanabi, ella era muy cariñosa y muy buena aunque en el fondo era muy traviesa, pero era mi hermanita. Son las dos personas más importantes de mi vida desde mi madre y no dejaría que sufrieran.

De repente oí unos pasos hacia la puerta y mi corazón se paralizó, tenía mucho miedo y sentía que me iba ha desvanecer. De repente abrieron la puerta y pude ver ha un hombre de cabello negro, piel clara, ojos negros y tenía un rostro seria pero me pareció que era muy guapo y además tenía muy buen cuerpo.

-¿Q-quién eres?-Le pregunté.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.-Me contestó, pero me extraó que no se ocultara la cara o queme dijera su nombre, pero eso significaba que iba ha morir, porque sino no me diría su nombre.

-¿Q-qué quieres de mi?-Le pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-No te preocupes, Hinta Hyuga, no te mataré ahora, te mataré más tarde para que sufras.-Me dijo Sasuke y me puse ha llorar.

-Por favor… no diré nada pero déjame salir.-Le dije pero fue algo inútil, el no me dijo nada.

-No me puedo fiar de ti, esto lo hago por mi mejor amigo, al que tu padre mató y que mejor forma de vengarse que matando a su hija.-Me dijo y yo me iba ha desvanecer, ya lo sabía no me quedaría mucho tiempo.

FIN POV HINATA

POV SASUKE:

Acababa de salir de la habitación de la Hyuga y me fui ha la habitación donde teníamos una cámara de vigilancia vigilando ha la Hyuga.

-Es muy guapa.-Miré hacia atrás y vi que era Konana la que hablaba.

-Me has asutado Konana.-Le dije.

-Lo siento.-Me dijo.-¿qué opinaas sobre la HYuga?-Me preguntó.

-Es una niña.-Le dije.

-No digo eso, digo si te parece guapa.-Me dijo Konana en tono burlón. Konan era la novia de mi hermano, y por lo tanto tenía que ser amable con ella y no ser desagradable.

-La verdad es que es muy atractiva pero a mi me parece una niña atrapada en un cuerpo de mujer.-Le dije y Konan se rió.

-Eso nunca te ha impedido salir con las mujeres Sasuke.-Me dijo Konan sonriente.

-Tal vez, pero yo no salgo con niñas.-Le dije.

-Pero puede que acabes saliendo con ella Sasu-chan.-e dijo y me irrité.

-No creo que salga con esa niña porque va ha morir.

CONTINUARÁ…

Comentar si queréis que lo continúe por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

POV NEJI:

Estaba en la cocina cuando de repente Hiashi me llamó.

-¿Qué sucede Hiashi-sama?-Le pregunté.

-Ve ha despertar ha Hinata.-Me dijo y yo asentí.

Fui subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Hinata para despertarla pero en la habitación no la encontré por ningún sitio, ni tampoco estaba su mochila ni su uniforme y ahora que recordaba no la había visto en la cena, pero Hinata normalmente venía tarde pero siempre aparecía por la mañana. Ví pasar ha Hanabi y decidí preguntarle ha ella.

-Hanabi, ¿has visto ha Hinata?-Le pregunté.

-No la he visto desde que nos fuimos al colegio ayer.-Me contestó, y eso me pareció muy extraño, ya que Hinata siempre regresaba por la mañana así que decidí buscarla por toda la casa pero no estaba y me empecé ha preocupar.

-Hiashi-sama, Hinata no está en esta casa.-Le dije ha Hiashi.

-Bueno llamremos ha Sakura para ver si está en su casa, ve ha llamarla Neji.-Me ordenó y yo asentí y fui ha llamarla.

-¿Digame?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿está Hinata contigo?-Le pregunté.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?-Me preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé, no está en casa y no sé donde podría estar.-Le dije.

-Será mejor que la busquemos.-Me dijo.

-Sí, se lo informaré ha Hiashi y la buscaremos.-Le contesté y colgué, fui ha la habitación donde estaba Hiashi-sama.

-Hiashi-sama, Hinata no está en casa de Sakura le respondí.

-Entonces será mejor que llamemos a la policía.-Dijo mientras cogía su móvil y llamó.

-Soy el jefe de policía, Hiashi Hyuga y quiero que busquéis ha mi hija Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo Hiashi y en poco tiempo la policía buscaba ha Hinata Hyuga y salió en las noticias. Pronto la desapareción lo supo todo Japón y dentro de poco el mundo entero. Estaba muy preocupado por Hinata, no ssabía donde se encontraría ni donde se podría encontrar, pero no era el único preocupado, Hanabi estaba muy preocupada por ella y tambinén Sakura estaba muy preocupada, y a menudo nos ayudaba ha buscarla.

Ya habían pasado 24 h desde que no vimos ha Hinata y eso significaba queestaba desaparecida. Los medios de comunicación del extranjero venían de todas partes, ya el mundo entero sabía que Hinata Hyuga había desaparecido y no sabíamos donde se enacontraba.

FIN POV NEJI

POV SASUKE:

Estaba con el grupo viendo la televisión y en todas las cadenas ponía que Hinata hubiera desaparecido, y yo sonreí satisfecho, ahora seguro que los Hyuga estaban sufriendo y sonreí satisfecho por vengar la muerte de mi amigo, Naruto.

FLASH BACK:

Fue hace 4 años, Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos perseguidos por la policía, por matar ha un tipo, no sabíamos que hacer pero no nos rendiríamos tan fácilmente, además no tenían pruebas de que los hubiésemos matado.

-¡Oye dobe saltemos por ese muro!-Le grité ha Naruto mientras corríamos de noche y los policías nos perseguían.

-¡Me parece una buena idea teme!-Me dijo con una sonsira y saltamos por ese muro.

-Ya no hay peligro.-Le dije.

-¡Alto!-Dijo Hiashi Hyuga pero él le disparó ha Naruto en la cabeza.

-¡Naruto!-Le grité y fui ha audarle y lloré por su muerte.

Llegaron un montón de policías y se llevaron al cadáver. En los juzgados nos decararon inocentes y no condenaron ha Hiashi Hyuga por matar a mi amigo, nadie le dijo nada y no pagó por matar a alguien.

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

Desde ese día mi equipo y yo juramos vengar a Naruto costase lo que costase.

Me dirigía a donde se encontraba la prisionera y entré en su habitación y pude ver que estaba dormida y había en su cara restos de lágrimas. No pude evitar enternecerme de lo que veía, parecía una niña asustad y me senté a su lado y le acaricié la cara quitándole los restos de lágrimas, era muy guapa parecía tan inocente era como una niña, de repente la Hyuga se despertó y se asustó y se corrió hacia atrás asustada.

-Por favor…déjame irme…t-ta pagaré.-Me dijo muy asustada y yo la miré.

-No puedo hacer eso, iría contra mis principios perdonar a alguien.-Le dije.

-Yo no te he hecho nada.-Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos levantándose de la cama.

-Tu padre me quitó a mi mejor amigo y necesito vengarme de él.-Le dije y ella rompió ha llorar, de repente entró Deidara.

-Vaya con que esta es la Hyuga, es muy guapa.-Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa y ella le miró asustada.-Sasuke, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con ella?-Preguntó y yo le miré mal, no soportaba que alguien violara a una niña.

-Deidara, nosotros no lo hacemos con niñas.-Le dije y nos fuimos de la habitación.

-No sé porqué te pones asó si ella está buenísima.-Me dijo.

-No me gusta que violen a niñas, y deberías saberlo tu estuviste con Orochimaru, y todos sabemos que hayn que hacer para entrar en la mafia.-Le dije con dolor en los ojos y pude ver en los ojos de Deidara dolor, de lo que le había hecho Orochimaru y lo que le había hecho a todos.

CONTINUARÁ…

Este capítulo se lo dedico a AntoniaCifer por su gran apoyo hacia mi fic. Por favor comentar y decirme quiénes cumplen años hoy para dedicarles este fic o que aparezcan en la historia.

Adios!^^


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

HOLA ^^:

Siento haber tardado, pero he tenido que estudiar y todo eso, pero por fin he terminado este maravilloso fic y gracias a todos por apoyarme tanto en este fic, por cierto, me gustaría que comentarais cuando es vuestro cumpleaños para felicitaros ese día y dedicaros uno de mis capítulos.

DISFRUTAR DEL CAPÍTULO!

POV HINATA:

Estaba asustada, demasiado en realidad, estaba muy oscuro y tenía el pensamiento de que podría morir en cualquier momento de mi vida y no ver nunca más a las personas que me importaba, pero de repente vi que la puerta se abría así que decidí darme la vuelta, no quería verle la cara, tenía la sensación de que moriría allí mismo, estaba temblando y lloraba y una mano grande y pálida como la nieve me acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.

-Sólo eres una cría.-Dijo una voz de lo mas atractiva y excitante.

-P-por favor…-Para verle la cara y vi que ere el atractivo rostro de Sasuke y mi corazón latía fuertemente, era muy atractivo.

-Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?-Me pregunté y tenía mucho miedo.-No te voy ha hacer nada.-Me dijo y eso me dio un poco de confianza.

-T-tengo 16.-Le dije con algo de miedo.

-Eres una niña, debes de estar muy asustada.-Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara suavemente.

-P-por favor, siento que mi padre hiciera daño aa tu amigo, pero yo q-quiero vivir.-Dijo mientras rompía a llorar y en ese momento Sasuke me cogió del mentón y me miró con compasión y luego se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta dejándome muy confundida.

FIN POV HINATA

POV SASUKE:

Me dirigía al despacho de mi hermano, esa Hyuga era solo una cría no quería que muriese, no sabía por qué pero no paraba de pensar en ella en este último mes que llevaba aquí. Iba hacia al despacho y me encontré con mi hermano ocupado con algo de papeleo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Sasuke?-Me preguntó sin apartar la vista del papeleo.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que la Hyuga se fuera.-Le dijo y en ese momento apartó la vista del papeleo y se levantó de su silla dando un fuerte golpe muy furioso.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Acaso has olvidado lo que nos hizo su padre?! ¡Y encima ha visto nuestras caras! ¡Nos condenarían a pena de muerte! ¡¿ Pero qué demonios te pasa, acaso te has vuelto loco Sasuke!?-Me gritó furiosos pero yo seguí manteniendo la calma, porque tenía razón, no sabía en qué estaba pensando, no podía permitir que la Hyuga me comiera la cabeza.

-Sí, tienes razón Itachi, perdona no sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando, perdona.-Le dije mientras me retiraba de su despacho.

-Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado?-Me preguntó Konan que pasaba por ahí.

-Nada, n te preocupes.-Le dije.

-Bueno, tenemos problemas, los Hyugas están aquí y tiene una orden para registrar la casa.-Me dijo Konan y en aquel momento Itachi salió de su despacho y él, yo y Konan nos dirigimos hacia donde los Hygas nos esperaban y nos encontramos con unos policías, Neji Hyuga el subdirector de la policía y ha Hiashi Hyuga, el jefe de la policía.

-¿Qué queréis?-Les preguntó mi hermano.

-Hemos venido porque sospechamos de que tenéis a mi hija, Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo Hiashi.

-Lo hemos oído en las noticias, pero no la tenemos.-Dije tranquilamente.

-Pues entonces no les importará que registremos su casa.-Dijo Neji.

-No en absoluto.-Dijo Itachi tranquilamente, la teníamos escondida en una puerta cerrada con llave y para disimular lo habíamos camuflado con una enorme y viejo armario, los policías buscaron durante horas pero no encontron nada algo que yo me reí de lo inútiles que podrían ser los policías.

-Parece que no hay nada, nos iremos.-Dijo fríamente Hiashi mientras se iba seguido de Neji y los demás policías sin decir nada dirigiéndonos una mueca de desprecio.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos un problema.-Dijo Konan y vimos que ella había descubierto que debajo de una silla había un micrófono y la verdad es que Konan además de despiadada, también podía encontrar cualquier objeto sospechoso.

-Creo que tenemos que presentar una denuncia, dije mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo.

Al día siguiente presentamos una denuncia contra ellos, pero como siempre ellos sólo tuvieron que pagar una cantidad y retiraron todos los micrófonos que había y para asegurarnos de que no había ni uno buscamos en cada uno de los sitios de la casa y a un amigo de Itachi que los encontró todos hasta no dejar ni uno.

-Parece que las cosas han ido bien Sasuke.-Dijo Itachi, pero no le presté atención estaba pensando de qué le pasaría a la Hyuga, creo que ella no era como los demás.

FIN POV SASUKE

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
